Whoever Comes Knocking
by Glyphron
Summary: For once, Hawke may get a much needed break. A simple day just to play wicked grace and relax. Until Isabela comes barging in bringing trouble with her.


(Prompt ~ Someone you know barges through your front door and says: "Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I've been here for at least an hour." *Elvauni Hawke, Fenris, Varric Tetheras, Isabela, and Aveline Vallen*)

It had been a rather quiet afternoon. The calm far too unusual for the city of Kirkwall, more likely an illusion. But, a much needed rest from its regular chaos. It was easy enough to pretend for one day that the 'Champion' wasn't needed. This was a coveted break, eagerly indulged in by Elvauni. Fenris, who had become utterly accustomed to reading the tiny indicators that hinted her true intent, could tell. As she jested in earnest without the slight critical edge in her eyes. She was actually content at the moment, truly relaxed with muscles completely loose not just a hint tight and ready. It was quite a novelty to see.

In the absence of demands that must be fulfiiled, Elvauni had decided to pay him a visit. Varric had come by earlier with answers to a request, and had lingered to play cards. And that is how she found them, in a bout of Wicked Grace. She did not wait for them to invite, but took up a seat intent on joining and neither man complained. She needed no invitation, she did as she pleased, and they weren't bothered by it. She presented a challenge whenever she played, and it added to the thrill of the game they were running. It also offered opportunity, Varric was hoping to win back the coin he owed her from the last one. All that was missing now were bottles of fine wine and shots of whisky to quench their thirst.

Several rounds passed, during which Varric won back half the coin lost previously, only to lose a third of it again to Fenris. Meawhile, Fenris was barely managing to keep even with Elvauni, coming close to losing it all against her twice. None of them cared about the hours slipping by, spent in idle banter and filled with Varric's crazy tales. And the boring afternoon passed away into a wonderful evening. Just what all three needed, each unaware that it was about to get better...

"He did what?" Fenris grunted as he passed most of his winnings to Elvauni, begrudging his luck.

Varric laughed, "He went to fire his arrow, but his his boot-laces had come undone. He tripped over them and fell off the roof."

Checking his freshly dealt hand, he was pleased by what he saw.

"I'm willing to bet he landed face first too, what a fool." Elvauni scoffed with amusement, preparing to bluff.

Suddenly, Isabela blundered in eyes wide and slightly out of breath.

"Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I've been here for at least an hour." She blurted before anyone could ask.

Hastily, she sat herself at the table and snatched up some cards, trying her best to put on a poker face. Fenris shifted uneasily as Elvauni's muscles returned to their prepared state, her eyes giving away her readiness to kill. If Isabela was looking to escape enemies, she would not be in danger for long. Varric, stared at the pirate, waiting for her to explain the situation. But she shut down his curiousity bluntly.

"I will tell you everything later, let's play."

A round passed in near silence, everyone concerned about what might happen next. Sure enough, the trouble Isabela had fled from followed her to the mansion. The front door slammed open, and a heavily armored individual stormed in. Elvauni was tense as the drawstring of a bow pulled back, ready to spring her lethal skills into action.

"Isabela!" Aveline's voice roared "Are you here!? I swear..."

In that instant all the taut muscles in her body fell loose again, the depth of cold in her eyes replaced by intrigue, but covered by false disregard.

"Of course." She purposely muttered, pretending carelessness as she revealed her hand.

Aveline marched into the room, face as red as a rage demon's.

"There you are, you bitch born whore!"

"I didn't do anything..." Isabela huffed in reply, throwing up her hands.

"Oh really, who else would do such a thing!?"

"Do what? I've been here playing cards!"

Isabela flicked her eyes over the others, prompting support. Intent on finding out what happened one way or another, Varric complies with a smirk.

"We've been wasting the day away with Wicked Grace. Why? What happened?"

"Its too innapropriate to discuss." Aveline growls, dismissing his question, embarrassment burning in her face. Her glare narrows at her suspect, and Isabela turns her gaze to Fenris, eyes pleading for his help next.

Sighing, he gave in, "She's been cheating her way through our game. We've had to reprimand her almost every round."

Isabela shoots a glare at him, but accepts the alibi given.

Everyone turns to look at Elvauni, and she makes out to be amused but pestered.

"Can't we just leave me out of this? I'd rather not get involved... Though I am dying to know what's so bad Aveline."

The Guard Captain's green eyes bore holes into Hawke, her sides heaving with vehemence, and Isabela kicks her beneath the table.

"Ouch," Elvauni plays it up "Maker, do you see how mad she is? If she decides she doesn't believe us, she's going to beat us all bloody! I'd rather not have broken bones."

"Well, if she knows I didn't do it, then she can't be mad at us for something we had nothing to do with."

Everyone keeps staring, and Elvauni 'surrenders' secretly enjoying the whole thing.

"Alright, fine," she makes just the right amount of eye contact, her annoyed expression realistic "She's been playing cards with us, so she couldn't have done whatever it is you're so angry about. Please leave my legs intact at least, so I'm not completely helpless."

Aveline's rage filled irises lock onto her face, staring hard. She feigns a flinch under her focus. Studying her for a moment, Aveline sighs, not entirely convinced but unable to detect the falsehoods in Elvauni's confession. Lacking proof and being so utterly assured that Isabela is innocent, she has no choice but to believe the lie. She chooses to ignore Hawke's last, sarcastic, comment.

"I will be keeping my eye on you..." She warns, and turns to go, her face still very red with fluster and embarrassment.

"So you really won't tell us what happened?" Varric calls after her prying for details.

"Maker, no! I don't need this getting added to your books." She barked back.

Stomping from the room, she makes way back to the front door and slams it closed behind her. Waiting until they were certain she was gone, everyone then turns to Isabela.

"What in Thedas did you do?" Varric asked with a laugh.

"Yes, do tell." Elvauni added, still exuding the air of displeasure.

"You certainly do owe us an explanation." Fenris agreed.

With a snort of laughter she admitted to everything.

"Well, Aveline's been so uptight lately. I figured she needed something to 'loosen' her up. Jethan... You know, that charming elf from the Blooming Rose?... Agreed. So, I paid him to do me a favor."

"This isn't going anywhere pleasant..." Fenris remarked.

"A favor?..." Varric prodded.

"Yes. I went to the barracks and checked the duty roster. I hired him to pose naked on her desk just in time for her to return from patrol. Prepared to 'loosen' her up a bit..."

"Really!?" Hawke sneered.

Fenris just shook his head, while Varric chuckled.

"I may have had a bit too much to drink when I set this whole thing up..." Isabella confessed, rubbing her toe into the tile.

Both Elvauni and Varric broke into laughter, Fenris just sighed.

"It must have been a lot of alcohol." Varric stated as he grabbed up the deck and began to shuffle.

"Do you intend to add this to your stories?" Fenris asked.

"You bet, Broody. This one is too good to let go!"

"You do realize it will get us killed?" He continued.

"Utterly worth it." Varric insisted.

"Hmph. Let's make a bet on it. If you lose, we keep it secret, and thus keep our lives."

Fenris knew Elvauni would love to see the chaos caused by it ending up in his stories. But her deceptions had painted her with caution, and she was not one to break her masks. And so she encouraged the idea. Isabela sided with them, afraid of getting caught.

With a smile Varric boasted, "Me against you, Hawke, and Rivaini? You're on."

(Just so you know, Elvauni's reason for faking disinterest... It's rather complex, same as everything with her. She often fakes intimidation and submission to Aveline because, she is an infamous assassin and Aveline is guard captain. Elvauni accepts her as a real friend. But that can only remain as long as Aveline doesn't know what she really is. Pretending not to want to get involved with anything troublesome helps to paint her as not a likely suspect for several reasons. It makes her seem lazy, irresponsible, careless, and not the least bit serious about anything, or motivated. Incapable of being a highly efficient killer. It's a constant front she must maintain. )


End file.
